


Accidental Naps

by MoonCries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi and Kenma are bffs, Bokuto is a show off, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gross goey fluff, short and sweet and adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonCries/pseuds/MoonCries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi and Kenma get sleepily waiting for their boyfriends to stop showing off to first years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Naps

Akaashi nuzzled his face down into his jacket. Even with the doors closed the gym was freezing. At least Kenma was curled up next to him playing his game and acting like a space heater. Occasionally he'd glance over at the screen but, not wanting to be nosey he kept his eyes on the volleyball being passed back and forth between their boyfriends.

 

That's one thing they had bonded quite a bit over. Both of their boyfriend's were loud and practiced volleyball like their lives depended on it. Before their current position both of them served for awhile before retreating back to a corner while Bokuto and Kuroo taught the first years.

 

It was surprising the the tall one from Karasuno tolerated them. With how they acted. Showing off constantly of course was something they loved. Always showing off. Lev and Hinata always loved it. They saw them like they were the best players in the world. When he peaked up from spying Kenma's game he let off a soft groan.

 

Why was Bokuto compelled to take off his shirt all the time? The angry red nail marks down his back from last night had faded a bit but were still quite noticeable. Not mention the bite marks and hickeys that he had made sure would be hidden under his boyfriend's clothes. Akaashi flushed bright red as Bokuto was silently showing them off like art.

 

"Why does he have to be so embarrassing?" Akaashi grumbled, hiding his face in Kenma's shoulder.

 

The blonde, eyes glued to watch a cut scene, lifted a hand up to run it through the slightly curly darker hair. It was soft and it sounded like Akaashi was enjoying it from the soft purrs that replaced the whining. He looked up, watching the first years ogle the marks on Bokuto and then glancing at the pretty blushing setter.

 

"He's showing off. Well, showing you off. Showing off that he's with you more specifically."

 

"I'm not a trophy or medal, I'm his boyfriend. Kuroo doesn't do that with you. Or do you two not do anything while at training camps...?"

 

Now it was Kenma's turn to blush. "Of course we do. Kuroo just doesn't show the marks. Probably because he knows I hate the attention. Also that he'd be without it for months as punishment."

 

Akaashi laughed softly, smiling a bit. The light and beautiful sound bounced off the walls of the gym and the rare sound was enough to make Kenma start and Bokuto completely miss his spike, stumbling a bit as he landed.

 

It was normal enough to get small snickers or giggles out of his boyfriend if he tried but the full out laughter always made his heart skip a beat. More than anything now he wanted to kiss him but he also wanted to focus. He shook his head to clear the sound.

 

"Fucking christ Bo, I swear maybe if he did that in bed you'd lose it on the spot. Pay attention or we'll be beaten by first years." Kuroo muttered, nudging Bokuto to bring him back from his staring.

 

Kenma looked at the still giggling Akaashi.

 

"Red looks good on you, Kenma. Didn't think I'd ever hear something like that come from your mouth. 'Of course we do.'....What's with that look?"

 

"I don't I've heard you laugh like that before. Just startling. Beautiful. But startling."

 

Akaashi flushed and let his head rest back down on Kenma's shoulder, mind taken off the volleyball game. He knew it would go on for hours and Kenma's game was far more interesting. So he watched him replay the same level in an attempt to ace it.

 

The other setter glanced up from his game at the taller, glancing over to find the eyes dropping. With that noticed he attempted to lessen his movements to let the other rest. Eventually he watched him fall asleep out of the corner of his eye. Now that he thought about it he was kinda of tired himself. Kenma let his head rest on the other's, lazily playing the game now and not caring about his score. Eventually he gave up on trying to fight the sleepiness. So he curled closer and finally gave in the fatigue from training.

 

On the other hand Kuroo and Bokuto were wide awake, continuing to teach for a few hours until Kuroo finally noticed the first years staring past them. What the hell were they looking at? They were done for the night, they could go eat.

 

"What are you guys looking a- ahhhh kay." Kuroo looked at the two setters curled up with each other, subconsciously gripping his chest. Who told those two they were allowed to be so damn adorable? He couldn't help but stare and neither could Bokuto.

 

"Bro, we're going to have to move them. I don't want to move them. Look how cute they look." Bokuto ripped his eyes away for a split second to see Kuroo taking a picture of the scene. "You better send that to me."

 

Kuroo nodded. "Don't worry you'll get it. Look at our boyfriends, they're so- augh I don't even know what to call them. Angelic? They need to eat though."

He let out a huff, not wanting to wake Kenma. He walked over and knelt in front of his boyfriend. At first he hesitated in his movement, but he gently brushed the faux blonde hair out of the others face. The small whine let out and nuzzling into Akaashi's hair is what broke him. He stood back up, raising his hands up in defeat.

 

"Bokuto, you wake em up, I can't do it." Kuroo whines in defeat.

Bokuto blinked in surprise. "Me? Why do I have to do it?! My boyfriend's the one trapped under yours! You're weak enough to give up that easy?"

 

With that it officially became too loud for Akaashi to continue sleeping, waking up enough to bury his face further into Kenma's shoulder. But the bright lights, noise of Bokuto and Kuroo's squabbling that he wasn't quite awake enough to process, and the hunger was enough to force him up.

 

"Bokuto...Stop being so loud."

 

Then there was the squawk, probably from said loud boyfriend, and Kenma stirring. Luckily, they hasn't been asleep long enough to be stiff.

 

When Akaashi opened his eyes to face the light from above he was meet with golden eyes along with sweaty hands pulling him up. Then there was a soft kiss and sleepy smile pulled out of him. Usually he would care more about the sweaty kisses and his gross smell but currently he was okay with it.

 

Bokuto was happily kissing him enough to keep the smile there.

 

"You're smile is gorgeous, you should do it more often. Same with your laugh, it makes my day."

 

His only response was a happy hum and more small short kisses.

 

Kuroo, on the other hand was brushing noses with Kenma to coax him awake. He felt a bit bad about his sweaty raw hands making setter so the adorable nose scrunch he loved so much.

 

"Come on, kitten, wakey wakey. We need to go eat. Our pretty managers made a great dinner, let's go before Karasuno eats it all."

 

Kuroo chuckled and got the sleepy Kenma on his feet, watching him rub his eyes. God, how was he so lucky? He stole a few kisses before dragging him along to go eat, bumping Bokuto and Akaashi as he walked by.

 

"Come on lovebirds! Actually stay, Akaashi might eat what little is left."

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my [tumblr](http://deadfreckles.tumblr.com/) if you want to ask me to write more gross things


End file.
